Forum:OMG Technology
On the Modification of Technology I'm seeing a lot of people writing in customised gear and heavily changed stuff in their characters, without going into how it happened. That needs a little more detail than people think, seeing as how the Imperium treats technology as a religion, rather than a science, what with the Machine Spirits and praying to stuff to hope it works after they drenched it with anointed oils and pumped it full of incense and Holy Water. Mars and it's empire jealously guard knowledge and engineering, and it's been explicitly stated that they are more than willing to resort to murder, hostage-taking and terrorism to keep a firm hold on that monopoly. In spite of how awesome it seems to have an Imperial character or entire organisation running around with heavily modified stuff like gatling plasma guns, it's altogether more likely that the Mechanicum would get wind of it and either confiscate the stuff or have the user assassinated, then take the stuff. Other races have more leeway, but are still subject to restrictions like the Eldar Paths and the Tau Caste System. Orks are hobbled by their own need to have their guns loud and that makes them inherently inefficient. Necrons have no free will, and so can't design new things. I applaud people's desire to push the letter, but they're just putting something there and leaving it at that (which, to me, stinks of "It's that way because that's how I want it"). I can understand customisations like reflex sights, scopes and chainblades and all, but then there's the likes of ramped-up terminator armour and hell, even I'm guilty of it, with the Steel Tigers Flagship, but I want to collar this before the site becomes a rampaging mess of randomly inserted Gatling Plasma Guns and Big-Bore Melta Cannons bolted to Terminator Armour with an upped Power System and a Jetpack. Thoughts? //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:51, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts with four Tildes - ~~~~ and if at all possible, set up your own section for your opinions, and then debate and argue in the Chat section. Thoughts, responses, protests? KuHB1aM Lol who has a Gatling plasma cannon? On an unrelated side note, I totally agree. I'm guilty as well, but if we don't curb our enthusiastic nature for super-powerful high-tech equipment, it could become a problem later on. KuHB1aM 20:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Vegas adict Some of the stuff we have is too high tech to fit in with the setting but i don't think its that bad a problem yetVegas adict 21:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) NoFuryLikeMine Agreed, If people cant explain why tech is the way it is they shouldnt be able to have it, I may be guilty of it so will have to go over my articles to check and fix if necessary --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:30, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer well i know i made the "big bore" melta cannons as run4 called them, all they are is huge meltaguns just name changed cause they're on the razorbeak, i don't see why a terminator would even be able to lift one--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:50, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Dark Seer Agreed. Explain tech or die! no joking, but mechnicum must be involved somewhere. the standard guardsmen can alter a lasgun but he is not going to design a new titan. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:29, October 30, 2009 (UTC) General Subject Chatter (stay on-topic!) Eh, Bolshack, a Big-Bore Melta Cannon would be a giant Meltagun. A Multi-Melta is a double-barrel Meltagun. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) i still dont understand why the multi-melta has a 24" range, it should have a two shot 12" range attack.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:54, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :They fire simultaneously, giving a more powerful blast, which gives it a better effective range. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:56, October 30, 2009 (UTC) right, makes sense.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC) that reminds me, has anyone found a Major problem with my razorbeak yet?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:00, October 30, 2009 (UTC)